


Not even trying to contain yourself!

by fanficsallnight



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsallnight/pseuds/fanficsallnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's a whore, Loki doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not even trying to contain yourself!

Tony loved Loki, ok? He really and truly did, but he just couldn't stay faithful, he couldn't keep himself from those one night stands. Loki knew this and as much as it hurt him, he accepted it. So they were in a bit of a strange relationship, they had .... an arrangement. When Tony left Loki, Loki waited and Tony always came back, no matter who he met, he always came back to Loki....

"Hi, princess" Tony smiled as he walked into their bedroom, Loki chuckled. "Remind me why you call me that again." "Because you're pretty..... Duh!" Loki shook his head and smiled. "It's nice to have you back." Tony kissed Loki's cheek. No words were needed, words ruined things, they learnt that after a few times. "Let's go watch some TV, eh?" And they did, Tony put on some random comedy show and had to explain every other joke to Loki, you know, normal. 

Loki set his head lightly on Tony shoulder. Making Tony smile "cuddles!" He thought. Loki turned his head and kissed Tony's neck multiple times. Not cuddles. "Oh...mmmm I like that" Tony really did, neck fetish, deal with it. Loki smirked "I know you do." Tony arched his neck to expose more of it to Loki, who proceeded to lick from the collarbone up to his ear and nibbling at his ear lobe. Loki's lips brushed Tony's ear as he whispered. " I know exactly what you like, I know every kink, every desire, I know what you need more than you do yourself." He placed his hand lightly on Tony's leg, near to his crotch, not quite touching but making Tony want. 

Tony whimpered, he won't admit it, but that desperate little noise was definitely a whimper. " You're always going around fucking other people, you bloody manwhore, how would you like to be fucked for once?" Loki sucked at Tony's neck until he knew there would be a red mark left there. A mark of possession, something Tony didn't let any of his one night stands do, something they had for themselves. "Fuck, Loki... Wow" Tony's breathing became uneven and heavy, Loki rarely ever talked like this but when he did.... Hot damn! Tony liked that! 

"Answer me, Tony"  
"Y-yes Loki, I would love it if you fucked me."  
Loki smirked. "Of course you would, slut." He got up and started walking back to their bedroom. Tony walked right behind him, Loki closed and locked the doors as soon as they were both inside. He pushed the smaller man harshly against the wall and kissed him possessively. Tony moaned into Loki's mouth as his long fingers tangled in his hair. "Strip." Tony got out of all his clothes as quickly as humanly possible. Loki smirked. "Eager, are we?" Tony nodded and looked at Loki pleadingly. "Bed. Now." Tony lied down on the bed, spreading his legs to show off his erection. Loki licked his lips as he took his own clothes at a painfully slow rate, folding each piece of clothing as he took it off. 

Yeah... Tony wasn't the patient type, he threw his head back and arched his back as he whined. "Loki.... Loki please" he thrust his hips up. Loki chuckled. "Fine!" He took the rest of hiss clothes off in a bit of a hurry. "Hands and knees." Tony was in position before Loki could finish speaking. He wiggled his ass playfully and grinned as Loki knelt on the edge on the bed. 

"How many times have you fucked someone else this week?" Loki asked quietly. "Loki, please, don't do this." Tony didn't want to have to say anything, knowing what his answer would be and knowing it's only Thursday. "Answer me!" Loki growled out. "Four..." Came a barely audible reply from Tony. There was a short pause. Then Loki suddenly smacked Tony's ass. "Fuck!" Tony exclaimed in surprise. Loki did it again even harder. "Loki! What are you doing?" " Shut up" SMACK! Another one. And one more. That's 4.... "And this one is for not even trying to contain yourself, whore!" One last smack lands on Tony's ass and he screams out at the pleasure pain it brings him. 

Loki inserted one finger into Tony's asshole, without even lubing it up. Tony couldn't help but push against the touch wanting more already. And Loki gave it to him, he inserted a second finger and scissored them, stretching Tony nice and wide. A third came soon after and Loki bent his long slim fingers inside of Tony, searching for the younger man's prostate. He was rewarded with a raw scream from Tony once he found it. "Now, Loki, now, give me your cock." Tony's plea came out desperate and wanting. "You can wait" Loki replied at his fingers brushed Tony's prostate over and over again. "Loki, I need you" Tony managed to gasp out between moans and whimpers. 

"Beg."  
"Fuck!"  
"Do it, show me what a desperate slut you are."  
"Loki, Loki, please, I need you , I want you so much, please Loki, let me be your slut. Let me make you feel good, please, so good...."

Apparently that was good enough for Loki because he took his fingers away and his cock was there to replace them soon after, pushing in slowly, intimately. Moans and groans were pulled from both men's throats as Loki pushed all the way inside. "So tight." Loki gasped out as he starting thrusting, long, slow, deep thrusts. Loki angled his thrusts to hit Tony's prostate each time, leaving Tony a trembling, whimpering mess after only a few minutes. 

Tony's hand moved to his cock and he started to stroke himself in time with Loki's thrusts, however his hand was slapped away by Loki. "Don't, I want you to come by this alone, just my cock inside of you, do not touch yourself." Tony was ready to come right there and then, from Loki's words, but he held on, he wanted to make it last just that little bit longer. Loki was losing his rhythm, he was close. He thrust particularly hard and Tony couldn't hold on any longer, his body tensed as his orgasm took him over, muscles clenching hard around Loki's length. This was too much for Loki, who only managed a few more thrusts before coming as well. He pulled out and both men collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. 

It took them a few minutes to calm down enough to even think about after sex cuddles and a few minutes more to actually wrap their arms around each other. "I love you, princess" Tony whispered against Loki's chest. Loki's heart melted Tony never ever ever said it first. "I love you too, my Tiny Stark" Loki cuddled Tony closer. They would spend the rest of the night like this, tangled with each other. And Loki hoped with all his heart that he would never have to spend a night in any other way.


End file.
